Three Steps
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto gets caught flirting at the bar. Inspired by the Lynyrd Skynyrd song. YAOI LEMONS SASUNARU


Since the story I'm currenly writing is nowhere near finished even though I've been working on it for two months I decided to write a one shot. Inspired by the song by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

WARNING: YAOI, LEMON, cheating & language  
DISCLAIMER: It ain't mine

* * *

It was an average night. The moon and stars were out, but could barely be seen through the lights of the city. In one particular bar called The Hidden Leaf, sat a bored blonde man. He scribbled ideas for his next book on bar napkins while he waited for a certain raven to show up. He had shown up about ten minutes earlier than they were supposed to meet but that was over an hour ago. He had asked for a glass of water and that was it. He hadn't received a call from the raven about being late and knew that either the other man forgot or was testing him just to see how long he would wait. So, he decided to amuse himself by writing. He couldn't help the jolt of excitement when someone sat down next to him, but he was immediately let down when he saw it was not the man he had been waiting for.

"Mind if I sit here?" The brunette man asked sensually. The blonde shrugged and went back to his writing. The man was attractive enough and if he had come a half hour later the blonde might have accepted the man's come on and started flirting back. But at the moment he was still hopeful his raven haired lover would show up. "Are you not drinking?" The man asked.

"No, I'm waiting for a friend." The blonde answered. The brunette smiled.

"Really? I guess I'll have to keep you company until they show up, huh? I mean, it would be a pity for someone like you to be sitting here all alone." The man nearly purred. The blonde glanced at his watch. He still had about ten minutes before the raven would be an hour late. He knew that after an hour Sasuke had either forgotten or had found someone else to go home with. The blonde wasn't against the idea of going home with the brunette man, but he would still wait the ten minutes just in case. "What's your name?" The brunette smiled.

"Naruto." The blonde answered with a smile as well.

"I'm Kiba." The brunette introduced himself. They shook hands and Naruto couldn't help but notice how big and warm Kiba's hands were. Sasuke's hands were always cool and delicate looking, but they were always gentle and skilful. Naruto was sure the grace of Sasuke's hands came from years of being head surgeon at Konoha General. Kiba's smile was also much warmer than Sasuke's, but that could be because the raven rarely smiled and usually had a scowl on his face.

"You have a nice smile." Naruto observed aloud. He hadn't meant to say it but when Kiba laughed warmly he didn't feel any regret in saying it.

"Thanks, usually people tell me I look stupid always grinning like I do." The brunette laughed. Naruto nodded.

"I'm used to that as well." He smiled as he remembered every time Sasuke would say the same thing. Naruto felt himself comparing Kiba to Sasuke, like he did with most of the men who tried to pick him up.

"So, why are you here tonight? You said you were waiting for someone but it's been almost an hour and a half since you got here." The brunette asked. Naruto glanced at his watch.

"So it has." He nodded. He felt somewhat disappointed because in the back of his mind he knew the raven had forgotten. Although, that did give the blonde freedom to flirt with the very good looking brunette man he was currently talking to. "I guess my friend forgot. Good thing you're here to keep me company." He smiled flirtatiously. It was obvious the brunette was excited about the sudden change in Naruto's mood. He smiled seductively and leaned closer to the blonde man.

"I can keep you company all night long if I need to." He said huskily. Naruto smiled. He was used to having one night stands. He was a man and men have needs and if Sasuke was too much of a flake to fulfill his needs he would happily look elsewhere. He was just glad that tonight he had found someone as perfect as Kiba. Sure, the brunette was not even close to the perfection of Sasuke, but he was better than the usual guys he had to settle for.

"Maybe we should find a better place for you to keep me company." Naruto suggested.

"My place is a few blocks away." The brunette said somewhat eagerly.

"Perfect." The blonde smiled. They were about to get up when an ominous shadow loomed over them.

"What do you think you're doing?" A dark voice growled. Naruto suppressed a shudder of pleasure at the voice while Kiba cowered slightly. The two men at the bar turned and looked up at a very angry raven.

"Sasuke, you finally showed up." Naruto said flatly, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. Deep, angry onyx eyes glared at the blonde for a split second before moving to the brunette stranger.

"You must be Naruto's friend." Kiba managed to squeak out. He was clearly terrified of the raven glaring at him.

"Hn." The raven answered angrily.

"Kiba and I were just about to leave." Naruto stood up, not bothered by Sasuke's presence, and offered his hand to Kiba. Kiba started to reach out and take the blonde's hand but the raven grabbed his arm.

"If you even think of touching my lover I'll tear every limb from your body." The raven threatened.

"W-wait a minute, mister. I didn't have any ill intentions." Kiba said trying to take his arm from Sasuke's grip.

"Really?" He asked coolly. It was a clear threat that if the brunette man didn't answer correctly his arm would most likely end up broken.

"Well, I mean…" He started. He let out a whimper when Sasuke's grip tightened on his arm. "Look, it was a stupid mistake. I don't want any trouble so just grant me one favor before you brutally murder me." Kiba begged.

"And that would be?" Sasuke growled.

"Three steps to the door and you'll never see me ever again." The brunette man pleaded in terror. The raven released his arm and Kiba ran for his life. Sasuke nearly chased after him before Naruto grabbed him.

"Naru-" Sasuke started angrily before he was cut off with a hard slap to his face.

"It's what you get for being late, asshole." Naruto snapped at him. Furious onyx eyes glared into enraged blue.

"I was in surgery." The raven calmly explained.

"You could have called." The blonde snapped back angrily.

"It was a long surgery." Sasuke shrugged indifferently. Naruto clenched his fist but resisted punching Sasuke because he knew it would get him nowhere.

"Then you could have gotten Sakura or Hinata to call me." He said. Sasuke paled and knew he had been caught. He knew Naruto had probably called Sakura or Hinata and they had told the blonde he wasn't in surgery.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's just go home." Sasuke sighed.

"Good. You need a shower to get that awful perfume smell off of you." Naruto growled as he pushed Sasuke out of his way and headed for the door. Once outside Sasuke turned to walk towards the parking lot but noticed Naruto was walking in the opposite direction.

"The car is this way." Sasuke called after his lover's back.

"Go home by yourself, douche bag." Naruto spit back at him. Sasuke sighed but didn't press Naruto any further. He got in his car and drove about 1mph behind the blonde, ignoring the angry drivers honking and yelling at him, all the way to their apartment nearly two miles away.

"I really was in surgery." Sasuke tried to explain.

"I know." Naruto said as he pulled off his coat and hung it in the front closet. He then turned to glare at Sasuke. "I also know that the surgery ended about an hour before we were supposed to meet."

"W-well, what happened was I was getting ready to go to the bar. And then I kind of started thinking about bad things and then one of the nurses came in and she kind of helped me relieve myself. But I was thinking of you the whole time." The raven explained awkwardly.

"So you spent two hours having sex with a nurse while imagining it was me rather than coming to the bar to have sex with the real me?" Naruto asked slowly. It was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever heard Sasuke say and the raven knew it.

"Well, I was horny and wasn't thinking straight." Sasuke winced.

"I really don't care about that, Sasuke. I knew when I agreed to be your lover that you would cheat on me regularly. But you have no right to do something like leave me waiting at the bar for an hour and a half only to show up and get mad at me for almost leaving with another man." Naruto snapped angrily. "God you really are a bastard." He sighed in exasperation as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed as he followed the blonde. "I know you're pissed at me, but let me make it up to you."

"You think you can?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to leave with that guy to have sex, weren't you? If you want sex I can give you sex." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around his lover.

"I want more than sex, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Naruto. You know that right?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Sometimes I have to wonder." Naruto looked off to the side.

"You want me to show you how much I love you?" Sasuke asked as he lightly kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered in delight; the raven knew all the right spots to turn Naruto into goo. He slowly licked up the tan neck to suck lightly on an earlobe while the blonde mewled.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Naruto panted softly as he thread his fingers through ink colored locks and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

"As long as you love me the rest of the time, that's okay." Sasuke smirked as he sealed their lips together in a mind numbing kiss. Naruto couldn't help the low moan that escaped as Sasuke none too gently forced his tongue into the ramen flavored mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual. Naruto vaguely wondered if Sasuke was like this with everyone he had sex with or was he just special. He was relieved when somehow he knew he was special, that Sasuke only took the time to convey love when he was with Naruto. The thought, however, didn't stop his question.

"Are you like this with everyone you sleep with?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed softly. It was the laugh that Sasuke used when Naruto was being insecure over something the raven thought was trivial. It made Naruto happy.

"Why would I be like this with anyone but you? You're the only one I love, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto lovingly. The blonde smiled softly and let his raven haired lover pull him into the shower. Within seconds they were completely naked and the warm water of the shower was pouring down on them. Without saying anything ore breaking their kiss, Naruto somehow managed to find the soap and squeeze a good amount into his hand before he started washing Sasuke's body. The raven moaned softly at the feel of his lover's slightly calloused, warm hands moving over his skin. He broke away from Naruto's mouth to kiss his neck and collarbone. He bit into the tan flesh of his lover's chest, leaving a dark red mark. AS the blonde continued to wash him, he leaned down further to suck on Naruto's nipples.

"Sas," Naruto gasped as his head fell back and his knees nearly gave out.

"I'm the only one who can get this reaction out of you, right?" Sasuke asked somewhat possessively as he looked up at his lover's face.

"Only you, Sasuke. Only you." Naruto panted and nodded. Sasuke smirked and bit Naruto's nipple lightly. The blonde's legs gave out and had Sasuke not been holding him he would have fallen right to the floor. He panted slightly as he leaned on his lover. "Sasuke," He whispered against the other's ear. The other man smirked as he leaned away from his trembling lover.

"Here," He said handing the blonde the shampoo bottle. Sasuke moved Naruto to lean against the shower wall while the blonde poured shampoo into his palm. The raven put the shampoo back before getting on his knees in front of the blonde man. He pulled one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder and gently kissed up the inside of his thigh before placing a delicate kiss on the blonde's stomach right beside his belly button. Both black and blue eyes were clouded with unconditional love as they started up at each other. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto's hip. The blonde smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke." He answered back softly as he slowly started massaging the shampoo into raven hair. Sasuke sighed contentedly as his lover's fingers massaged his scalp. His blissful state was interrupted by the hot, leaking erection that kept poking him while Naruto struggled to keep his balance with one foot on the wet shower floor and his other foot hanging over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke didn't mind when his bliss turned into desire and excitement and easily took his lover's swollen member into his mouth. Naruto moaned and his head fell back, hitting the shower wall with a light thud. When the raven stuck two fingers into him, the blonde groaned as his hips pressed onto the fingers and his grip tightened on soapy locks. Getting a blow job and finger fucked while washing his lover's hair was one of Naruto's favorite things to do in the shower.

"Fuck." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers did wonderful things to his insides.

"We'll get to that in a minute." Sasuke smirked as he licked the blonde's throbbing organ before sucking on the head. Once again Naruto would have been on the floor had Sasuke's grip not held him up.

"Fucking hell, Sasuke. Feels so fucking good." The blonde panted as his grip tightened on his lover. He couldn't help his hips rocking into the wonderful mouth and onto the skillful fingers of the raven. "Sasu, can I cum?" the blonde panted.

"Yeah, hurry up." Sasuke said before deep-throating the blonde and swallowing so that his throat muscles squeezed the other man's cock. Naruto screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body and Sasuke happily milked him dry. Sasuke leaned back to rinse his hair out while the blonde slid to the floor, shaking from his pleasure high. Once Sasuke's hair was soap free he turned his attention back to his dazed lover. "Naru," He cooed. Dazed blue eyes blinked slowly and then looked up at him. Satisfaction, lust and love shone in those glazed orbs.

"Sas, I love you." He breathed out as the other crawled over to him and kissed him deeply. Both extremely content with the intimate interaction they shared with the other.

"Let's get out of the shower and go to the bed, okay?" Sasuke asked against Naruto's lips. The blonde laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good." He said softly. The raven turned the water off and they dried off before stumbling into their bedroom.

"Damn, it's not fair how sexy you are." Sasuke sighed as he looked over the blonde man spread out on the bed. Naruto smiled and reached out to his lover. Sasuke took Naruto's hands and kissed them.

"You're just as sexy, you know." He said as he pulled Sasuke down on top of himself. Sasuke kissed him deeply and spread the blonde's legs. He didn't even break the kiss as he pressed his erection into the blonde's waiting hole. Naruto gasped softly and wrapped his legs around his lover's hips, pulling him closer until he was completely sheathed. Both men moaned at the feeling of completeness. The raven trailed kissed along his lover's neck and chest while the blonde ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke's thrusts were slow but deep, aimed directly at Naruto's prostrate. Somewhere in his hazy mind Naruto knew that no one night stand could ever compare to the pleasure Sasuke gives him, he also knew it was the same for Sasuke. Even if Sasuke cheated on him with a hundred people he would still come back and say Naruto was the best. The blonde ran his fingers over the smooth, pale skin of Sasuke's back, enjoying the small shudders it caused in his lover's body.

"I love you, Naruto. You're the best. Nothing and no one could ever compare to this." Sasuke panted against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto arched his back and moaned softly.

"Sasuke, more." He pleaded. Sasuke didn't change the pace of his thrusts, keeping them slow just to revel in the feeling of being so intimately connected, but he put more force behind them. His thrusts were hard and rough, pounding straight into Naruto's sensitive spots. The blonde shuddered as pleasure wracked his body. "So good." He panted and tightened his grip on Sasuke. Both men could feel heat coiling in the pits of their stomachs and knew they were close to release. Sasuke started pumping the blonde's erection and kissed him hard. Within moments the blonde arched almost completely off the bed and came with a scream of delight. The raven wasn't too far after him. He fell onto his blonde lover and kissed him gently. He could see the consciousness leaving his lover's blue eyes.

"Go to sleep, I'll clean you up." He whispered and kissed the blonde's eyelids. The blonde smiled and mumbled something incoherent before he passed out. Sasuke cleaned and dressed the blonde and himself before he also went to sleep

-~BREAK~-

A few months later Sasuke was in the changing room at the hospital, getting ready to go home, when he saw one of the doctors reading a book titled 'Three Steps.' Considering the usual material the silver haired man was known to read, Sasuke was curious.

"Kakashi, what are you reading?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the new book by Jiraiya Senin's apprentice." Kakashi said. Sasuke blinked, he knew Jiraiya because he was Naruto's godfather.

"What's his name?" The raven asked.

"Namikaze." Kakashi answered. Again Sasuke blinked, Namikaze was the name of Naruto's late father. So, being the curious person he was, Sasuke bought a copy of the book on his way home from the hospital. He read it. It was a story about a possessive, sex god named Naru and his fragile and beautiful girlfriend Sasu. The story was about one night when Sasu was at a bar and a guy was hitting on her and then Naru comes in and pulverizes the poor man before going home and showing Sasu that she was his. The story was actually really well written except for one thing.

"I'm the girl?" Sasuke glared at his blonde lover. Naruto paled when he saw the book.

"Come on, Sasu, didn't you read the disclaimer in there? Those characters are completely fictional." He smiled nervously. Sasuke didn't buy it, and gave Naruto a look that promised all sorts of bad and unpleasant things. "Three steps?" Naruto asked as he started to back up towards the door.

"Hell no. I'm gonna show you who the girl in this relationship is." Sasuke shouted before pouncing on the blonde. In Naruto's next books Sasu was the boy and Naru was the girl. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

**AN:** a quick note because I'm tried of people complaining. Don't send me reviews telling me this relationship is unrealistic, because i know quite a few people in relationships like this. (Although I don't quite understand it, but it works for them so who am I to judge?) Also don't send reviews saying "naruto is stupid for just forgiving sasuke after a kiss". Sasuke has messed around with someone many times before and Naruto has also messed around with someone just as many times. Naruto isn't mad about Sasuke cheating on him, if he was then that would make him a hypocrite. Naruto is angry for Sasuke not letting him go home with Kiba but then you have the nice lemon scene and Naruto isn't as upset any more because he knows Sasuke is better than Kiba. It's a messed up relationship, I know, but there are more than just "happy-go-lucky, sunshie and rainbows, true love" relationships out there.


End file.
